


Breakfast Can Wait

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, College, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Haru's birthday and he has no reason to keep his hands off his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I didn't really have time until today to write this. As it is, I probably should have taken more time on it. Anyway, happy birthday, Haru, my son!

The first thing Haru sees when he opens his eyes is Makoto, lost in peaceful slumber. Makoto’s hair, having gotten a bit longer than his usual length, is splayed out on the pillow under him. His arm is resting on Haru’s waist. The soft mid-morning sun filters in from the window, and bathes the both of them in its light. Haru lightly brushes the edge of Makoto’s face with his index finger. He doesn’t want to wake Makoto, but he can’t help but selfishly seek out the soft touch of Makoto’s skin. 

Haru doesn’t know how long he idly traces Makoto’s features, but eventually, Makoto’s eyelids flutter open. He smiles, and whispers, his voice still logged with sleep, “Happy birthday, Haru.” Haru captures Makoto’s lips in a soft kiss, but it doesn’t stay chaste for long. As the remnants of sleep fall away from Makoto, he presses back with full fervor. Haru tangles his fingers through Makoto’s hair, pulls him closer, and opens his mouth so Makoto is able to slip his tongue in. Makoto’s lips are soft yet firm. Haru can feel Makoto tighten his grip around him, pulling him as close as their position allows. Makoto’s exercising regimen had gotten a lot more lax since he’d started college, but remnants of his swimming days were still evident in his strength. 

Haru slips his hand down and under Makoto’s boxers, gripping his ass. Their rising cocks knock together, nothing but thin cloth in between, and a soft gasp escapes Makoto’s lips. Haru feels Makoto softly palm at his cock through his boxers, and the pressure is heavenly. It encourages Haru to wrap his hand around Makoto’s erection, slowly bringing it to complete hardness. Makoto’s cock feels warm in Haru’s hand, thicker and slightly longer than his own. 

Makoto breaks the kiss, and Haru instantly misses the feel of Makoto’s lips on his own. “Do you wanna be inside me?” asks Makoto, his voice soft. 

“Yes,” says Haru, “but are you sure?” Makoto was rarely ever in the mood for penetrative sex in the morning. The two of them were usually far too impatient and sleepy to coordinate something like that.

“Absolutely. Today’s not just any day, after all.”

Haru has known Makoto since they were little, and he is convinced that Makoto is the greatest human in the universe. He pulls Makoto in for another, quick kiss, and then reaches into the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Makoto tosses his boxers out of the bed while Haru liberally coats his hand in lube. Gently, he reaches around to trace the rim of Makoto’s hole. As he pushes his finger in, Makoto grabs the back of his neck and slams his lips against Haru’s. Haru slips in another finger in alongside the first, and kisses back. He curls his fingers slowly, searching for that one spot that drives Makoto wild. He feels Makoto shudder and gasp against him. Makoto thrusts up, searching for friction, and Haru slips in a third finger. 

“H-haru... h-hurry!” It’s the only motivation Haru needs. He slips his fingers out of Makoto, and pulls the condom on. He spreads more lube on his cock, and then lines it up with Makoto. He slips in with relative ease, Makoto warm and tight around him. Haru wraps his arms around Makoto, capturing Makoto’s lips in another kiss, and thrusts forward. He begins at a slow pace, but as Makoto’s kissing becomes more desperate and his moans increase in volume, Haru speeds up his pace. It’s nothing short of addicting. Haru feels absolutely lost in Makoto. All he can hear is Makoto’s soft moans and gasps. All he can smell is Makoto’s dizzying scent. All he can see is Makoto. Makoto. Makoto. Makoto. He never wants to let go of the man in front of him. 

By this point, they’re no longer kissing, just moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Makoto is much more vocal than Haru, his moans ringing through the bedroom. Haru’s soft gasps are quiet, but he still feels desperately close. He wraps his hand around Makoto’s cock, and tries his best to match the pace of his thrusts. Makoto thrusts back up into Haru’s fist erratically, entirely ruining the rhythm. “Haru... Haru! Oh my god, Haru.” 

“C-close?” gasps Haru.

“Y-yeah.” 

Haru increases his grip on Makoto’s cock. Two more strokes and Makoto arcs his head back, coating Haru’s hand and torso in come. Haru feels Makoto tighten around him, and there’s nothing he can do to stop his own orgasm from ripping through his body. His vision goes white and he clings to Makoto as hard as he can, as if his life depended on it. His body shakes and quivers. Makoto pants against him, his breaths hard and ragged. Haru can feel his own lungs desperate for air.

Makoto starts laughing and knocks his forehead against Haru’s. Haru can’t help but be amazed at the man in front of him. He’s absolutely beautiful, and Haru falls in love with him all over again. 

“Happy birthday,” says Makoto.

“You already said that.” 

“Well, you can’t exactly blame me for forgetting. I need a minute,” admits Makoto. 

“Take all the time you need,” said Haru, kissing Makoto on the forehead. If he could, he would stay right there in that bed with Makoto forever. Slowly, he slips out of Makoto and drops the condom into the trash. “Tonight, if you’re up for it, I’d love it if you fucked me.” 

Makoto’s eyes grew wide. “Y-yeah. Later. Not now. Definitely not now.” 

Haru smiles. “No, definitely not now. I’m gonna get started on breakfast.” 

“N-no. It’s your birthday. I’ll do it.”

“You’re in no condition. Relax. I like cooking.” Haru waits for Makoto to protest, but realizes that Makoto has fallen asleep. Haru kisses the tip of Makoto’s nose, and curls up into his side. Even if it had been his idea, Haru’s not sure he’s in any shape to get out of bed and go to the kitchen. Breakfast can wait.


End file.
